Don't let me down
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Semi AU. Agradecías eternamente la compresión del décimo Vongola en que te aceptara para ser su secretaria, con apenas diecisiete años, ya estabas rodeadas de los mafiosos más peligrosos de la historia italiana y consigo la japonesa. Porque trabajar para el décimo y vivir en la mansión Vongola, traería uno que otros problemas fuera de lo común. Personajes & Lectora.
1. Prólogo: La elección estilo Reborn

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de lugar

 **Género:** Romance, comedia.

 **Summary:** Semi UA. Agradecías eternamente la compresión del décimo Vongola en que te aceptara para ser su secretaria, con apenas diecisiete años. Ya estabas rodeadas de los mafiosos más peligrosos de la historia italiana y consigo la japonesa. Porque trabajar para el décimo y vivir en la mansión Vongola, traería uno que otros problemas. Personajes & Lectora.

* * *

•

•

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _ **La elección estilo Reborn.**_

•

•

* * *

 _Ellos jamás te dejaban atrás, a cada paso que daban.  
Jamás era así._

El que tú padre lo hayan asesinado por involucrarse en la mafia, se te vio obligada a empezar a trabajar para mantenerte ya que eras autónoma y necesitabas trabajo a solo diecisiete años de edad, por eso tomaste la opción de postular como secretario del décimo jefe Vongola… de la mafia.

Si, la mafia.

Aunque podías encontrar otro fácilmente, el estar en la mafia se volvió de cierta forma una pasión por todas las enseñanzas que tu padre te dejó a heredar y más enseñar, por eso simplemente bastaba con dejar un currículo, tu foto y el porqué del trabajó a elegir.

Bien, todo listo.  
Ahora solo tenías que esperar.

* * *

•

—Bien, aquí están todos los currículos. —el hablar del asesino más grande la mafia, Reborn, logró que un suspiro se largara en la gran oficina del décimo Vongola, siendo el castaño quien lanzó el suspiro.

—Gracias… —musitó tirado en su escritorio—, dime Reborn… —susurro.

— ¿Qué, dame Tsuna? —se apoyó el mayor en la pila de documentos, prestándole atención.

— ¿Por qué necesito una secretaria? —preguntó inquieto.

— ¿Te crees capaz de ordenar y hacer todo esto en menos de tres días? —inquirió, alzando una ceja como apartarse de los documentos y sus brazos; mostrándole dolorosamente su realidad.

— ¡Claro que no! —alegó, incorporándose totalmente negado y deprimido por aquello—, es solo que… contratar a alguien… ¿será de confianza? —titubeo dudoso.

—Para eso tenemos que hacer _esto_ —guiño su ojo—. Es lo mejor. —aseguró con cierto aire de seguridad.

— ¿Esto? —ladeo su cabeza sin entender su punto.

—Esto… —embosco una sonrisa maliciosa para observar la pila de documentos de la futuras secretaras de Tsuna, sacar su pistola y recargarla como si fuera algo natural.

— ¡¿Qué diablo harás Reborn?! —exclamó el Sawada, apartándose dramáticamente del escritorio con sus silla a ruedas al ver como este apuntaba sádicamente los papales.

—Eligiendo.

— ¡¿Elegir qué?!

—Tu futura secretaria, de este modo _Nono_ consiguió la suya. —habló causal, como si fuera cotidiano.

— ¡Es una mentira, una maldita mentira! —empezó a gritar desesperado, escuchando como la primera bala resonó en toda la oficina—, ¡estas loco! —comenzó a llorar desesperado.

— ¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, cambiando la dirección de su arma para apuntar al décimo.

— _¡Hiie!_ —chilló—. ¡No dispares Reborn, no dispares! —rápidamente se cubrió agarrando uno de las carpetas de las secretarias.

—Bingo. —canturreo el asesino, bajando su pistola momentáneamente.

— ¿Eh? —musitó este.

—Esa carpeta —apunto—, aquella chica será tu secretaria.

— ¿E-esta? —vio el documento y luego leyó el nombre de la chica, ya que la carpeta era transparente—. No me digas que… ¿ _Nono_ pasó por lo mismo?

—Me lo agradeció más adelante. —se apoyó en la mesa.

— ¡Demonio!

—Solo lee la carpeta, dame Tsuna. —refunfuño, mandándole una mirada asesina.

—S-si… —trago en seco, obedeciendo—, E-Enomoto… Enma… diecisiete años… ¡oh! Y es bonita— _¡Hieee!_ —paro al momento de escuchar y sentir como una de las alas del asesino rozaban sus cabellos—. ¡¿Me quieres matar?! —aunque ya se sentía muerto.

—Con eso basta, no necesitas más información —soplo la punta de su arma con una sonrisa—, le diré que se comuniquen con ella.

— ¿S-s-solo por eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Así es —se acercó para quitarle la carpeta—. Prepárate que mañana recibirás a la tan esperada secretaria. —se despidió a su manera, con una sonrisa que no podían sacar de su labio.

—T-Tengo miedo… —sollozo seguido de un ligero temblor.

Así, la primera secretaria del décimo Vongola se anunció, la cual llegaba mañana.

Ah, secretaria… la _suerte_ llegó a tu pies.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

 **Yahoo~**

Tiempo sin hacer una historia respecto a un AllxLectora:3

¡Pero ya aparecí en escena con esto!

Puede que piensen que es la primero, pero no, tengo varios proyectos relacionados a la lectora que se sorprenderán. Sí, mi carpeta esta que explota de ellos.

Espero que este prologo las haya dejado con una idea más delante de cómo será la historia, en verdad es como el concepto de comedia, romance, etc. Es parecido a ''La Meilleur assassin'', — _la cual hablando de ese fic:x les tengo una sorpresa a quienes lo leían_ —u—… pero también de cierta forma diferente… como explicarlo, bueno lo comprenderán al trascurso de la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado este inicio (prólogo) porque el primer capítulo sí que tendrás varias escenas cómicasXD o eso espero lograr la verdad e-e.

 **(*) Ah, importante:** Esta historia es un Semi UA, quiere decir que es un Semi Mundo Alternativo ¿por qué semi? porque aquí habrán unos cambios, pocos, como por ejemplo; que la primera generación Vongola este viva, que los Arcobalenos ahora sean adultos, que algunos personajes tendrán apariencia del ''Futuro'' cuando estamos en la actualidad, etc.

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer hasta el final!

Nos leemos:3

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_

* * *

 _ **PD:** Verán que ''actualice'' pero solo corregí unas cosas que antes no me di cuenta (errores), miren que soy ciega e-e._


	2. Encuentros fuera de lo común

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de lugar

 **Género:** Drama, Romance, Comedia.

 **Summary:** Agradecía eternamente la compresión del décimo Vongola en que te aceptara para ser su secretaria, con apenas diecisiete años. Ya estabas rodeadas de los mafiosos más peligrosos de la historia Italiana y consigo la japonesa. Porque trabajar para el décimo y vivir en la mansión Vongola, traería uno que otros problemas. Personajes & Lectora.

* * *

•

•

 ** _Capitulo_**

 ** _I_**

 _ **Encuentros fuera de lo común.**_

•

•

* * *

Suspiraste.

Estabas más que nerviosa, hoy empezabas a trabajar para ser la secretaria del capo de la _Famiglia_ más poderosa de toda la mafia.

Si… ¡la mafia!

Agradecías eternamente al décimo Vongola que te haya escogido sobre todas las miles de chicas que querían el trabajo.

Aunque solo vio tu información personal, todavía no se conocían en persona. En Italia las cosas no eran fáciles. Conseguir trabajo tampoco lo era pero ya manejabas el tema de la mafia porque tu padre trabajaba para tal y te enseño todo lo requerido.

Nuevamente suspiraste.

Estabas bien arreglada, con tu blusa blanca, el traje negro, la corbata negra y una falda del mismo color de siempre más las botas. Caminaste para llegar a la mansión a paso lento, por lo que habías escuchado; todos los guardianes incluyendo al décimo Vongola eran jóvenes, bueno. Tenían tu misma edad, diecisiete años para ser exactos.

Pero, ¿por qué estás trabajando tan solo diecisiete años?

Bueno, tú padre había sido asesinado por el mismo tema de la mafia, tu madre murió al parirte y no tenías familiares cercanos por el cual vivías sola y decidiste pagar cuentas. Por eso, ahora estas al frente de la mansión Vongola.

Tragaste en seco y entraste.

La mansión era de esperarse; espaciosa más de lo visto, hermosa y adornada con varias pinturas y varios mayordomos haciendo que uno de ellos te guiara cordialmente hacia donde se encontraba el capo, no te pregunto nada, solo al momento de verte te dejo entrar. Al parecer ya estaba visto que fueras.

—Tsunayoshi-sama, aquí esta ella. —al llegar, este toco la puerta dejando salir un suave y leve ''pase''.

El de negro abrió la gran puerta, lo miraste y el sonrió por lo cual entraste cerrando (al ya estar dentro) delicadamente la puerta. Por dios que tenías miedo, con solo diecisiete años ya era el décimo ¡debía ser aterrador! todos en la mafia lo son.

Estabas que morías pero no tenías otra opción, los trabajos eran limitados y la paga no era tan buena que digamos, no habías terminado la escuela y tenías pocos conocimientos de la realidad por lo que la mafia fue tu salvación.

—No es necesario que tiembles, sube la mirada por favor. —te sorprendió aquella suave voz que venía de lejos.

Sorprendida, alzaste la mirada y te encontraste con el famoso chico. Tenía los cabellos alborotados, lucía un terno bien arreglado. Tenía una sonrisa inocente y sus ojos eran de color avellana.

— _A-ano…_ ¿es usted el décimo capo? —preguntaste dudosa, más que convencida de que él no era.

—Sí, soy… aunque aún no me acostumbro que me digan así. —inesperadamente, se sonrojo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

« ¡Por dios es demasiado tierno para ser un mafioso! »

Ya lo decidiste inconscientemente... cuidarías a ese chico como si fuera tu hermano menor, aunque tenían la misma edad porque, ese casi derrame nasal, lo decía ¡lo expresaba más que bien!

— _Ano_... ¿tú eres la nueva secretaria verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa y, tu asentiste al segundo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inicio la conversación «Aunque ya lo sé…» se dijo para sus adentros.

— ¡Oh! E-es verdad todavía no me presento —hablaste contigo misma con nerviosismo—, ¡es un placer décimo-sama! mi nombre es Enomoto Emma. —te inclinaste cordialmente.

— ¿Enomoto… Emma? —inquiere dudoso, un apellido japonés con nombre italiano, era extraño además de que al primer momento de leer el tu nombre, no pudo seguir investigando por _inconvenientes_ que se presentaron.

— ¡Sí! —alzaste la mirada—. Mi padre es japonés pero también era mafioso y mi madre es italiana. —le informaste con una sonrisa.

—Oh, mitad italiana y mitad japonesa.

Escuchando una tercera voz, volteaste con curiosidad; en la puerta se encontraba un chico demasiado alto para ti, tú eras bajita. Medias lo mismo que el capo o menos.

Aquel chico lucia medir un metro con ochenta centímetros. Su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos aunque su cabello estaba adornado por una fedora, lucía un apuesto terno y algo más te intrigaba de él… sus malditas patillas…

— ¿U-usted es? —inquiriste, estabas sumamente nerviosa.

—Reborn. El tutor de Tsuna y el asesino número uno de la mafia. —se presentó orgulloso colocándose al lado del castaño.

— ¡Reborn! —exclamo él por lo dicho.

—Ya veo… —sonreíste—, espera —algo andaba mal—. ¡¿Asesino?!

—Así es. —asintió complacido.

— ¡¿Un asesino?! —era como si fuera un fantasma, bueno…

¡Era un asesino!

— ¡N-no te espantes Enomoto-san! lo dice por decir… —Tsuna trato de calmarte riendo nervioso para bajar las revoluciones.

— ¡No se preocupe décimo-sama, estaba preparada mentalmente para encontrarme con sorpresas! —respondiste cual soldado a su líder.

— ¿E-enserio? —vio tu asentimiento—. Menos mal. —suspiró él, no quería una alteración porque el pelinegro siempre metía la pata aunque no lo creían.

— ¿Enomoto? —Reborn te observó de reojo, tratando de recordar algo en su mente «Ah, la secretaria de Tsuna… » Recordó al momento.

—Ah, yo soy Enomoto Emma, seré la secretaria del décimo-sama a partir de hoy ¡por favor cuida de mí! —pero ya habías hablado con una inclinación de presentación.

Reborn se te quedó mirando, como si te estuviera inspeccionando y antes de que pudiera preguntarte el porqué, este ya había hablado.

—Por alguna razón siento que; estas nerviosa, eres tímida y te pareces a Tsuna. —estúpidamente, explico todo eso sin que te conociera, te colocaste derecha sin entender a lo que se refería, algo impactada por aquella rápida analizada.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —ladeaste tu cabeza.

—A-a mi igual me gustaría saber… —una gotita corrió por el sien del castaño ante lo dicho.

—Tiene la misma aura de ''dame'' —se dirigió a Tsuna, para luego mirarte—. Al igual que tú. —te apuntó con burla.

— ¡Oye! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose completamente ofendidos al respecto.

—P-perdón por eso —tosiste cerrando los ojos, un poco enfadada—. Pero no soy ninguna ''dame''. —reclamaste.

— ¿Enserio? —Reborn sonrío; alucinando sorpresa pero en verdad estaba más que divertido.

— ¡Por supuesto! —afirmaste tus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿puedes hacerme un _expresso_? —preguntó apuntado el aparato especial para eso, junto azúcar y una tasa.

— ¡A la orden!

—R-Reborn… —Tsuna lo llamo al momento en que rápidamente partiste hacía el lugar apuntado, teniendo la atención del nombrado—. No deberías probarla. —suspiró incómodo.

—Solo me estoy divirtiendo. —respondió con simpleza, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —murmuró el avellana, después de ver esa sonrisa ¿quién no?

Okey, estabas lista para tu primera orden ¡hacer un _expresso_! La máquina se especializaba en eso, por lo que colocaste la tasa debajo del tubo y dejaste andar para que este sirviera el _expresso._

¡Perfecto!

Sonreíste con autoridad. Eras toda una genio, al ya estar listo le echaste azúcar para caminar con el café en la mano hacía Reborn.

— ¡Ya está listo! —anunciaste con una sonrisa.

Caminaste hacia el mayor complacida cuando por alguna extraña razón, la vida te hizo muy _dame_ o es que dios al crearte se le dio vuelta sin querer una gran porción de aquello, tal vez se le paso la mano. Y como la _dame_ que eres aun sin aceptarlo, tropezaste con tus mismos pies dejando que el caliente _expresso_ mojara por completo al asesino.

— ¡Waa!—pegaste un pequeño gritillo al sentir el tropiezo.

— _¡Hiie!_ —chilló—. ¡R-Re-Reborn! —Tsuna se desesperó al instante buscando toalla o algo ¡rápido!

—A-a-ah —desde el suelo miraste el semblante enfurecido del mayor, quien no se inmuto en moverse o decir algo—. ¡Lo siento Reborn-sama! —exclamaste rápidamente para ir donde estabas anteriormente y tomar servilletas y algunas toallas que viste por ahí para ir apresuradamente a limpiarlo—, ¡en verdad lo siento! N-no sé cómo me tropecé… —hablaste mientras seguías limpiándolo desesperadamente.

—Es porque claramente eres una dame —pronuncio con rabia—. Ya está corroborado. —finalizó con total molestia.

— ¡A-Aquí tengo unas toallas! —el capo llego con un montón de toallas blancas en sus manos que le impedían la vista—, ¡wow! —pero al no poder ver, se resbalo con una servilleta mojada que se dejó caer cuando limpiabas al de fedora.

— ¡Décimo-sama! —corriste por instinto hacia su auxilio—. ¿Se encuentra bi—? ¡Ah! —y tú por ser de la misma especie que Tsuna, tropezaste con la misma servilleta cayendo encima del castaño, logrando producir un gran ruido entre ustedes y el suelo.

— _I-Itte…_ —se quejaron ambos.

Sintiendo el aura asesina, al unísono alzaron las miradas aterrados para encontrarse con el semblante asesino de Reborn, notando como sus penetrantes ojos ónix los clavaban, haciéndolos ver más _herbívoros_ y débiles de lo que eran.

—Ustedes dos… —su paciencia exploto—, ¡son unos estúpidos! —grito para sacar dos pistola similares para apuntarlos a cada uno.

— _¡Hiiie!_ —chilló él, tratando se esconderse pero le fue en vano, estaba paralizado.

— ¡Noo~! —gritaste tú tapándote la cabeza en defensa.

— ¡¿Qué es este ruido Reborn-san?!

Miraste a la persona que recién entro al despacho. Era un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos esmeraldas que vio al décimo y estallo. Ahora mismo, tenías a dos personas que te miraban con odio por extrañas razones de la vida.

— ¡¿Qué haces encima del Juudaime?! —estalló como una bomba—. ¡Estúpida mujer! —se exaltó.

— ¿Encima? —te preguntabas, observando debajo tuyo. Ah, ahora todo calzaba, aquella suave caída, estabas encima de Tsuna en cuatro—. ¡Ahh! —inmediatamente te separaste de él, colocándote de pie e inclinándote las veces que sean necesarias—, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento décimo-sama!

—N-no te preocupes… —este se incorporó al momento que te alejaste, tratando de apresuradamente apaciguar tu exaltación.

— ¿Décimo-sama? —preguntó el oji esmeralda, alzando una ceja.

— ¡Ah! —te dirigiste a él—. E-es un placer ¡mi nombre es Enomoto Emma y desde hoy seré la secretaria del décimo-sama! P-por favor cuida de mí a partir de hoy. —te inclinaste.

El chico no supo que hacer pero luego preguntó interesado:

— ¿Por qué le dices ''décimo-sama'' al Juudaime?

—Es que —te colocaste de pie—, décimo-sama fue muy amable en aceptarme como su secretaria. Es una persona estupenda. —sonreíste a cada palabra.

«Aunque no sabe que método usamos… », Reborn sonrió ante el pensamiento que tuvo, olvidando por un segundo el accidente, mientras que Tsuna al compartir el mismo, sintió como una gota corrió por su sien.

— ¡Es verdad! —de la nada, el chico que parecía gruñón ahora tenía una cara de perrito obediente que decían cosas buenas de su amo—. El Juudaime es una persona magnifica ¡tiene mis respetos!

— ¡Los míos también! —lo tomaste de las manos y el correspondió con alegría.

—Yo soy Gokudera Hayato, el guardián de la tormenta y la mano derecha del Juudaime. —se presentó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Es un placer conocerlo Gokudera-sama! —esta vez no te inclinaste, la emoción era demasiada.

Reborn observo la escena al igual que Tsuna.

Eran dos pequeños perritos compartiendo intereses juntos con ojos brillosos.

—C-creo que se llevaran bien. —comentó el Sawada mientras se colocaba de pie.

—Así lo veo —dijo por el momento—, pero. —Reborn aún tenía las pistolas en sus manos.

Tsuna tembló.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro se acercó a ti mientras tenías tu sensacional charla con el albino, cuando de la nada sentiste dos cosas extrañas apuntando tu cabeza.

— _¿A-are?_ —parpadeaste, siento por una singular razón; un aura indicándote la muerte.

—No te estarás olvidando de mí ¿verdad dame-Emma? —volteaste por la aterradora voz de Reborn que con un aura y voz amenazante, se posicionaba atrás tuyo.

—P-p-por supuesto que no Reborn-sama… —tartamudeaste nerviosa al momento de voltear—. ¡De inmediato le traeré ropa nueva! —para poder escapar y a la vez servir, corriste del lugar.

En fin, solo era para huir y no ser asesinada por el de patillas, todavía eras muy joven para morir.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio a la huida de la nueva Vongola, Gokudera quien fue el más interesado, se giró para cruzar la mirada con Tsuna y preguntarle con una mueca de interrogación.

— Juudaime, ¿ella ya conoce la mansión?

— _¡Hiie!_ —el chillido explicaba muchas cosas, más para los dos hombres de allí—. T-Todavía no se la he mostrado. —Tsuna estaba aterrado, presintiendo que algo malo pasaría.

Él mismo tenía la experiencia de perderse en la mansión cuando llego y era jodidamente horrible.

* * *

•

Por tu parte, corrías desesperadamente encontrando algún cambio de ropa.

Pero… ¡ni siquiera concias la mansión!

— ¡Mierda! —gritaste agarrándote la cabeza por ser tan estúpida.

«Bien, por ahora. Mejor buscare en cada habitación un maldito cambio de ropa. »

Te dijiste a ti misma para merodear por cada habitación de las ocho mil que habían ¡o más! Claramente si era una gran mansión, todas las habitaciones tendrían que tener por mínimo un cambio de ropa ¿verdad? Con eso, la esperanza crecía.

En los pasillos, raramente no encontraste a nadie, ni una sirvienta o un mayordomo que podía ayudarte. Estaban desolados, abriste cada habitación pero todas eran habitaciones de descanso o salones grande o hasta baños.

Ninguno lucia como si fuera ocupado por alguien, aunque te entraste a ellos y ni tenían ropa. Al entrar a uno, viste que era diferente a los demás, lucia como usada.

« ¡Perfecto! »  
Brillos aparecieron alrededor tuyo.

Entraste a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, viste la cama y todo parecía muy bien ordenado. Observaste más y habían algunos posters, más varios trofeos de béisbol y una espada que se apoyaba al lado del velador de la gran cama.

No prestaste más atención al interior, en cambio te dirigiste al closet que estaba al lado de la cama para elegir una ropa, lo abriste ilusionada y empezaste a buscar algo desesperada ¡pero no había nada de terno para Reborn!

« ¡¿Es que acaso hoy en día los mafiosos no usaban un terno?! ¡Es básico, dios mío! »

Agarraste tus cabellos desesperada, era incomprensible.

—Maldita sea. —gruñiste , previamente para hacer un puño en tus manos y golpear el closet, logrando la acción de dejar caer unas cuantas ropas—. _Ops_. —musitaste por aquello.

Mucha ropa calló al suelo, pantalones, playeras, abrigos, etc. pero entre ellas había unos bóxer (ropa interior) de hombre, claro, si la ropa se veía de hombre. Te sonrojaste y los miraste detenidamente, eran de un color celeste con estrellitas. Se veían interesantes para ser bóxer de un _macho pecho peludo._

Pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que veías uno tan de cerca ¿cómo sería la tela? Estaban en edad de experimentar cosas, así que no tenía nada de malo tocarlo ¿verdad? La tela era suave y a la vez algo gruesa, al medio tenía un busto, otro rubor subió por tus orejas, era para poner **eso** …

Viendo más el diseño, reíste por imaginarte alguien usando eso, el pensamiento era tanto que cuando sentiste un ruido proveniente del cuarto que conectaba a la habitación, suponías que sería el baño, un escalofrió recorrió por tu espalda, sintiendo que lo peor estaba por venir.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó la voz detrás de la puerta.

Oh no, no ¡no!

Eras una chica desconocida en aquella mansión ahora mismo con un bóxer en las manos, con un sonrojo y una risa.

…

« ¡Me tacharan de pervertida! »

Te desesperaste cuando pretendías colocarte de pie, pero el dueño de ese preciso bóxer ya estaba allí. Parecía recién salido de la ducha ya que la toalla solo tapaba su cadera hacia abajo dejando su abdomen al descubierto.

Los colores te subieron a la cabeza, estabas allí… con su ropa interior, sonrojada… y eras desconocida ¡¿quién no tendría miedo?! Pues su rostro estaba más que impactado.

— ¿Qué haces? —tardó en preguntar este, observando la escena un poco colorado.

— _¡A-ano!_ N-no es lo que cree ¡no estaba haciendo nada raro! —explicas con el bóxer todavía en la mano—. A-además ¡no deberías esta así cuando una chica esta aquí! —te tapaste la cara con los malditos bóxer, era defensa.

— ¡O-oye! T-Tu estas en mi habitación. —se defendió—, y mi ropa interior… —se sonrojo un poco por el acto.

— ¡O dios mío! —los lanzaste lejos de ti—. ¡Ya me voy! L-lo siento mucho por todo.

Te colocaste rápidamente de pie pretendiendo salir como un rato cuando nuevamente, los bóxeres hacen su aparición haciendo que tropezaras con estos, ya que digamos que todo estaba en el suelo cuando golpeaste el closet.

— ¡¿Estabas bien?! —el chico rápidamente (por reflejo) se acercó a ti a evitar tu caída, pero en vez de eso te agarraste de la primera cosa que tocaste por inercia y eso era la toalla del muchacho—, ¡wow! —exclamo este cayendo encima de ti.

—Ah, duele. —te sobaste tu cabeza sintiendo como tenías algo en la mano—. Ah ¿se encentra bien?... —preguntaste alegremente por el momento cuando te incorporaste y notaste como el pelinegro estaba encima de ti, al descubierto. Completamente desnudo, como dios lo trajo al mundo—, ¡Kyaaaa! —gritaste más fuerte que todo el mundo cayendo completamente paranoica al suelo

— ¡Oye! —el pobre chico también estaba en una complicada situación tapándose sus partes—. ¡D-despierta! —dijo antes de agarrar la toalla y nuevamente colocársela—, ¿estás bien?

—A-acabo de ver… —apenas modulabas—. Algo grande y peludo…

— ¡Ah! —el pobre se ruborizo por tal alago y descripción de una extraña.

El pelinegro estaba en una muy extraña situación, tan extraña que sonreír era lo de menos.

— ¡¿Están bien al extremo?!

Un chico de cabellos blancos con ojos color gis y un parche en su nariz se acercó preocupado por todo el alboroto y más el grito de una indefensa chica en apuros.

— ¡Senpai! —al escuchar esa voz, el pardo rápidamente acató el apodo del pelo blanco, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la de él.

—Y-Yamamoto… —el nombrado al parecer se olvidó de la posición que estaba.

Una chica desmayada, él encima de ella y con solo la toalla para taparse.

— ¡N-n-no es lo que cree senpai! —en estado de shock, rápidamente negó al instante.

—P-por supuesto que no lo es... —impactado, este respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas—, nunca lo espere de ti al extremo Yamamoto…

— ¡No es lo que cree senpai! —empezó a sollozar de una manera cómica.

— ¡Ah! —de la nada, despertaste sentándote y abriendo los ojos al instante. El pervertido (para ti) seguía encima tuyo—, ¡aléjate de mí pervertido! —lo empujaste.

— ¡¿Pervertido yo?! —preguntó el chico, eso estaba muy erróneo.

Rápidamente quisiste salir huyendo cuando una cuarta persona se interpuso en tu camino, alzaste la mirada aterrorizada, ahora más que nunca cuando viste a un azabache con ojos color grisáceo, unas tonfas en sus manos y un aura que lucía autoridad absoluta, el miedo te invadió.

— ¿Tu eres la que acaba de gritar? —preguntó fríamente, queriendo de inmediato una respuesta.

—S-s-sí…

—Por interrumpir mi sueño —se puso en modo de pelea—. ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!

— ¡¿Ehh?! —gritaste sin pensarlo dos veces, cerraste tus ojos y en un veloz movimiento, te agachaste para recoger lo primero que llego a tus manos, sintiendo una tela muy familiar.

A los pocos segundos, abriste tu ojo derecho por el silencio que se provocó en la habitación y al notar lo que habías lanzado, también habías inconscientemente firmado tu acta de muerte… si, los bóxer del pelinegro eran unas armas mortales.

—M-moriré… —antes de que cualquiera comentara o hiciera un movimientos saliste corriendo de la habitación.

—Esa herbívora —el azabache estaba más que molesto, ultra enojado dejando que el bóxer cayera de su cara con una _venita_ marcando su ira—, ¡la morderé hasta la muerte! —salió corriendo atrás de ti.

— ¡Espera al extremo Hibari! —el peliblanco no alzando a decir nada, pues él ya se había marchado.

—Esto ha sido una locura. —suspiró con una sonrisa el oji pardo; analizando todo lo que ocurrió, encontrándolo divertido de cierta forma.

— ¿Cómo puedes sonreír al extremo en la situación que te encontrabas? —pero para su amigo, era extraño.

—No lo sé. —respondió de vuelta con una simple sonrisa.

* * *

•

Correr, correr, correr y correr.

Correr o morir.

Sí.

Corrías ahora mismo, corrías por tu vida. Un feroz animal te estaba persiguiendo al infinito y más allá y tú solo podías correr.

Solo querías un simple terno para Reborn ¡no pedías nada más!  
¿Acaso era tan difícil aquella petición?

Lloraste internamente corriendo como si no hubiera fin cuando llegaste al salón donde estaba la puerta de entrada, ibas de hocico a esa puerta cuando esta se abrío repentinamente, dejando que tu vista se inundara de un cabello rubio quien con una sonrisa cerro también la gran puerta, el solo.

— ¡Tsuna! —al parecer era conocido del capo—. Estoy de visita. —gritó el oji café.

Paraste un poco para respirar, cuando miraste atrás, la bestia (Hibari) seguía sin piedad corriendo detrás de ti con claras intenciones de morderte hasta la muerte, ¿de dónde sacaba esa energía? No lo sabías, tal vez años de siempre hacer lo mismo ya, lo tenía algo cansado.

— ¡Mierda! —chillaste para bajar las escaleras de la mansión, las cuales eran algo grandes y tenían una gran distancia, por lo que a cada escalón que corrías, hacías notar más tu presencia, lo cual el rubio quien era el que estaba allí rodeado con el silencio, te miró con una mueca de interrogación, por tu parte, lo miraste de la misma manera y luego hacia atrás y al pisar el ultimo escalón simplemente corriste hacia el oji café para colocarte detrás de él en signo de protección—. ¡Por favor sálveme! —te aferraste al rubio recurriendo a la última opción.

— _¿A-are, are, are?_ —antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estabas detrás de él como lapa—, primero —intento razones—, ¿quién es usted? —preguntó con su característica sonrisa encantadora.

A la mierda el sonrojo y una escena _shoujo_.

Cuando viste que el demonio negro ya había bajado la escalera, temblaste y dejaste escapar un ligero chillón mientras se aferrabas más al italiano; apretándolo con fuerza cuando el azabache quedó frente a tu protector.

— ¿Kyoya?

—Caballo salvaje no te interpongas —gruño molesto por su aparición, para previamente colocarse en posición de pelea—. Esa herbívora será mordida hasta la muerte. —decretó

— ¡No por favor! —al escuchar su furiosa voz, suplicaste arrepentida.

El rubio, observando como una damisela estaba en peligro no tuvo más opción que sacar un látigo y responder a la demanda de una chica en aprietos, aunque Dino solo quería lucirse... dejemos que quería salvarte.

—No sé lo que sucedió —sonrió para lucir su látigo—, pero no te la entregare.

La escena se veía como una pelea entre enemigos de un anime y manga _shounen_. Los cuales eran atractivos para ti, más que te gustaban mucho y como si tú fueras la que manejara esto.

Al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaron gritaste:

— _¡Fight!_

Ellos no estaban concentrados al exterior porque solo lucharon entre sí; para ti era lo mejor, estar apreciando una pelea en 3D ¿quién no se alegraría?

«Bien, tengo confianza en el rubio ¡es mi salvador! »

Estabas más que contenta por ese rubio que gracias al cielo llegó en el momento indicado, pero cuando empezó la pelea, él iba a dar un _súper-mega-ataque_ con su látigo, lo cual esperanzada lo seguías con la mirada pero cuando al hacerlo, el mismo se enredó con su arma, estúpidamente dejándolo que cayera al suelo porque había enrollado casi todo su cuerpo, dominando parte de sus piernas.

— _¿Are?_ —se preguntó este—. ¡Ahhh! —exclamo atrapado con su propia arma.

—Hm. —el azabache dio una sonrisa de autoridad.

« ¡Es un idiota! »

Te encontrabas sorprendida, en verdad las personas aparentan ser lo que no son. Suspiraste y saliste gateando del lugar mientras el ganador admiraba su derrota desconcertándose de su verdadero objetivo: Tú.

Saliste desapercibida corriendo nuevamente por los pasillos, en los cuales uno desiertos y sin vida, te encontraste casualmente con tu adorable jefe salvador de todos los tiempos.

— ¡Décimo-sama! —exclamaste su apodo, estabas tan contenta de verlo.

— ¡Enomoto-san! —sonrió al encontrarte—, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Por supuesto! —sonreíste con baterías _duracell;_ imaginando que todo lo que había pasado, era solo un sueño.

—Menos mal, estaba preocupado. —suspiró Tsuna, aliviado de que en la mansión no te había pasado ''nada''.

—No debe preocuparse décimo-sama, ahora mismo me gustaría ver el cambio de ropa de Reborn-sama.

—Ah, la habitación de Reborn es por aquí —apunto el lugar—. Sígueme. —indicó.

— ¡Si! —obedeciste, siguiéndolo.

En un silencio poco incómodo, más bien acogedor, caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos, llegando a uno en particular ya que Tsuna paró en él y sacó unas llaves para abrir la puerta, intrigada te asomaste, viendo que lucía como una habitación totalmente normal pero más grandes que las demás, parecida a la del pelinegro _pervertido._

—Los trajes de Reborn están aquí.

Al ya estar dentro, Tsuna te apuntó un gran closet en donde se encontraban los ternos del pelinegro.

— ¡Muchas gracias décimo-sama! —sonreíste para ir directamente al closet.

—No es necesario que me digas así. —se avergonzó suavemente.

— ¿Pero de qué habla décimo-sama? —preguntaste mientras habrías la puerta, eligiendo uno de entre los mismos, lo tomaste y antes de que Tsuna pudiera responder, te giraste para ver más al fondo en donde también había una máquina de _expresso_ y, siendo cortes preguntaste—, ¿quiere uno, décimo-sama?

—Está bien, gracias. —omitiendo su comentario anterior, agradeció tu amabilidad.

Dejando el terno en la gran y extensa cama como de aproximadamente dos plazas o más, te dirigiste hacia la particular máquina que estaba encima de una elegante mesa, con unas cuantas tazas al lado y la azúcar hiciste lo mismo que lo anterior con Reborn y serviste el café completamente bien, más tomarlo y entregárselo en las manos al Vongola

—Gracias. —este al recibirlo, agradeció tu gesto.

—No es nada. —dijiste, para ir nuevamente al closet y sacar lo último que te faltaban que eran las blusas más las corbatas.

—Como decía —Tsuna tomó un sorbo de su café después de soplarlo, retomando la conversación anterior—, puedes decirme por mi nombre.

— ¿Tsunayoshi-sama?

—No, hablo de Tsuna.

— ¡Eso sumamente no! —te giraste para acercarte al muchacho con un leve mohín—. El décimo-sama es el décimo-sama, no podía llamarlo de otra forma. A lo máximo Tsunayoshi-sama —hablaste—, pero eso sería muy pronto… así que seguiré llamándolo; décimo-sama.

—A-ah… está bien… —cohibido, por la cercanía y las expresiones de tu cara, retrocedió y asintió algo derrotado..

—Me alegro que lo comprenda décimo-sama —al ya dejar todo claro, viste el conjunto de ropa la cual habías cogido y todo combinaba a la perfección—, ¡esto es perfecto! —alegre, empezaste a dar vueltas como una niña pequeña pero no te habías dado cuenta de que al sacar ropa, también habías votado algunas pequeñas prendas fuera de lo común, pero ese singular; común. Hizo que al dar vueltas, te enredaras un poco con ellas—. ¡Ahh!

— ¡Enomoto-san!

Tsuna al grito, te agarro a tiempo, dejando en si caer el _expresso_ porque al sujetarte con las dos manos, el dicho café cayó y estrelló en el preciado tapete del asesino, manchando también un poco de su ropa, la cual había provocado la caída.

— ¡R-Reborn me matará! —al darse cuenta de que dejó caer la sustancia y más escuchar el sonido, Tsuna entro en claro pánico.

— ¡No se preocupe décimo-sama! —algo alterada; corriste rápidamente en busca de servilletas o un gran pliego de toalla nova para limpiar el café, cuando tropezaste nuevamente con una de las patas de la mesa donde estaba con la máquina de _expresso_ , dejando que este se moviera violentamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y más dejándolo caer por el peso en el… tapete… preciado tapete.

— _¡Hiiee!_ ¡E-Enomoto-san! —pegó un chillido, más por el accidente, por tu torpeza; entendiendo tu posición e ir a ayudarte.

—G-Gracias d-décimo-sama… —abriste los ojos para ver todo el _expresso_ derramado—. ¡Por dios! —no podía ser peor ¿o sí?—. A-agua ¡necesitamos agua! —corriste exaltada para ir directamente al baño en busca del líquido.

— ¿A-agua? ¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó Tsuna también en pánico, mirando para todos lados hasta que te vio llegar con una cubeta de agua, la cual sajaste de _quién-sabe-dónde_ —. E-espera Enomoto-san —Tsuna trató de razón—, ¡n-no creo que eso sirva! —advirtió el capo tratando de detenerte.

— ¡El agua es mejor que el _expresso_! —alzaste la voz para, derramar el agua elevando el balde y al mismo tiempo dejar que el agua subiera, en ese trayecto de solo pequeños segundos; te resbalaste con el líquido húmedo del tapete dejándote caer en suelo y así la gravedad también el agua—, ¡waaa!

— ¡Enomoto-san!

—Auch. —te quejaste al sentir el balde de agua que soltaste ahora mismo en tu cabeza.

— ¿E-estas b-bien…? —apresurado este parecio correr a tu auxilio pero lentamente, la voz de Tsuna pareció detenerse por completo.

Volteaste ante eso.

— ¿Qué le sucede décimo-sama? —curioseaste mirando la cara de miedo de tu jefe—. ¿Hum? —dudabas por aquella actitud cuando miraste al frente y descubrir por qué el miedo del capo.

Ahí, estaba Reborn.

El aura de enfado que desprendía parecía ser mayor que todo, atrás de él se podía ver todo negro y su mirada se veía tapada por su fedora... no era para nada bonito.

—A-ah… R-Reborn-sama… —pronunciaste su nombre con _miedo nivel dios._

—Emma. —y Reborn pronuncio el tuyo con _odio nivel dios_ —, ¡morirás!

— ¡Noo!

* * *

•

Ahora mismo, te encontrabas en el salón principal con todos los habitantes de la mansión y las visitas, estabas al frente de Reborn quien estaba sentado en un trono como un rey aparente, mientras tú arrodillada ante él con un chichón en tu cabeza, unas leves gotitas a la punta de tus ojos y un puchero adornaban tu cara.

— ¿Y? —preguntó el ''rey'' escuchando tus hechos.

—Y-y después… me tropee con el tapete mojado por el _expresso_ y me moje con agua…

— ¿Qué tan dame puedes ser? —parecía no creérselo—. Hasta puede que superes a Tsuna. —suspiró algo rendido.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Reborn-sama! —apenada; hiciste una dogeza **(1)** esperado su perdón.

—R-Reborn… n-no tienes que ser tan malo… —Tsuna trataba de calmarlo, tenía a toda su _Famiglia_ mirando las acciones del _hitman._

— ¿Quién es ella? —después del silencio, la chica la cual pregunto de cabellos anaranjados y ojos miel se veía algo extrañada por tal vista.

—Nunca la había visto desu. —agregó al parecer su amiga; de ojos castaños al igual que sus cabellos amarrados por una coleta.

—De pie —escuchaste la orden del jefe supremo y acataste la orden quedando en frente de todos, mirándolos con algo de vergüenza—. Ella es dame-Emma, la nueva secretaria de Tsuna.

— ¿Secretaria? —entre ellos, el pelinegro de la habitación-calzoncillos, preguntó.

— ¡M-mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Enomoto Emma —te presentase inclinándote debidamente—, ¡por favor cuiden de mi a partir de ahora!

— ¡Sera un placer! —el primero en hablar fue el pervertido de tu parte, o lo que tu malinterpretaste. Te colocaste de pie observándolo—, Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, aunque nuestro encuentro no fue el más indicado —se ruborizo con una sonrisa—. Soy el guardián de la lluvia, cuida de mí también.

— ¡Si! —tus ojos brillaron por aquella amabilidad—, ¡muchas gracias Yamamoto-sama! Perdone por confundirlo con un pervertido. —te lamentaste por los hechos.

— ¡Yo soy Sasagawa Ryohei al extremo! —otra voz se presentó, siendo portada por el peli blanco que viste en la habitación de Yamamoto—. El guardián del sol.

— ¡Un place Sasagawa-sama!

—Yo soy la hermana de onii-chan —se acercó la indicada hermana—, mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko. Me puedes decir Kyoko para no confundirte. —sonríe amablemente.

— ¡Gracias por su amabilidad Kyoko-sama!

—Mi nombre es Miura Haru —a su lado, la castaña también abrió diálogos—. ¡Puedes decirme Haru si quieres! Emma-chan. —aquella chica lucía agradable.

—Como ordene, Haru-sama.

—Yo soy Dino Cavallone —entre la multitud, una cabellera rubia se hizo distinguir entre los demás, correspondiente al rubio de hace unas horas, tu falso héroe—, el décimo capo de la _Famiglia_ Cavallone.

— ¡Un placer Cavallone-sama! —sonreíste—… Y lo lamento por lo de antes. —te disculpaste apenada.

—No es nada —embosco una sonrisa—. Este de aquí quien te ataco es Hibari Kyoya —Dino agarro de hombros al azabache, pasando su brazo por su hombro amistosamente, recibiendo un gruñido y alejamiento por parte de él—, guardián de la nube de Vongola.

— ¡Lo lamento por haber despertado su sueño Hibari-sama! —pediste perdón mientras él seguía con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

—Hm. —dio señales de vida.

—Kufufu —una extraña risa captó tu atención—, Mukuro Rokudo. Guardián de la niebla. —se presentó un chico con cabellos color azules en forma de una divertida piña y ojos bicolor.

— ¡Un placer Mukuro-sama! —apartando el hecho de su extraña risa como peinado, te inclinaste con respeto.

—Chrome Dokuro. —a su lado, una chica muy similar a Mukuro también dijo su nombre ¿hermanos, mellizos o gemelos? Se veían muy iguales—, guardiana de la niebla.

— ¿Dos? —parpadeaste, era raro tener dos guardianes de un atributo.

—Es una larga historia. —con una sonrisa, Mukuro te habló.

— ¡Un placer Chrome-sama! —sonreíste.

—Bueno, ellos son todos hasta ahora —Reborn se posiciono a tu lado, levantándose de su trono—. Los demás regresaran en dos días.

—Los esperare con ansias. —sonreíste tiernamente.

—Así es, vete a dormir. Has causado demasiados problemas siendo tu primer día. —una flecha de culpa te toco el pecho ante las palabras del pelinegro.

—Lo siento. —imitaste un leve puchero ante aquello.

—Nosotras te acompañaremos. —Haru y Kyoko se acercaron amistosamente a tu ayuda.

— ¡Muchas gracias Haru-sama, Kyoko-sama!

—No es necesario que nos digas así desu. —comentó la castaña—, somos amigas, puedes decirnos sin honoríficos.

— ¡Inaceptable! —colocaste tu mano en tu pecho indignada—, todos ustedes tienen mis mayores respetos, llamarlas por su nombre ya es lo máximo que puedo llegar. —al escucharlo, Tsuna dejó caer una gotita por su sien, siendo presente de las mismas palabras las cuales le dijiste a él.

—Bueno, si Emma-chan lo dice… —suspiró Kyoko.

—Y que me digan es aún mayor, por eso ¡gracias! —exclamaste.

Ellas amablemente te guiaron a tu cuarto, era uno como todos los demás pero era especial, era más grande. Con una gran computadora, papeles. En el closet había ropa casual y la de trabajo toda dividida. La ropa interior también estaba justa. Era raro… pero lo dejaste pasar, ya que todo quedaba a tu taya.

Te diste una ducha en el baño personal y al terminar dejaste que tu cabello se secara solo y te colocaste aquel pijama que consistía en un camisón de seda color blanco.

Y allí, hiciste lo que se te diera la gana.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

 **(1)** Dogeza es la reverencia por excelencia del arrepentimiento, la persona pidiendo perdón se pone de rodillas en el suelo e inclina su cuerpo hacia delante con las manos en el suelo y la cabeza apoyada en las mismas, significa ''La ley podrá castigarme, pero no podrá arreglar lo arrepentido/a que estoy''.

* * *

Yahoo:3

Eme aquí en el primer capítulo de este nuevo FF~

 _Actualizando a las once y media, y eso que mañana tengo clases...  
aun que no me importa, algunas veces no he dormido... ¿culpa?_

 _¡ANIME & MANGA!_

Ya lo tenía listo originalmente pero cuando lo releí me di cuenta de que podía mejorar algunas cosas como corregirlas; entonces así quedó mi resultado final, espero que les haya gustado:3

Los encuentros de Emma-chan (lectoras) fueron algo… ¿extraño? Por dios, si trabajo para alguien dudo que vea desnudo a un ''trabajador'' XDD, más mandarme miles de cagadas, dios mío, vaya que son:v …

Muchas gracias por todos sus;  
 **Reviews, Favorites, Views & Followers!**

En verdad me hicieron muy felices~ agradezco el apoyo que me dan, aun que no sea a través de ''reviews'', al solo leer, dar en ''favorito'' o ''seguir'', ya es significativo para Kanade-san c': muchas gracias *u*, este PxL se recibió de buena manera, muchas gracias:'3

* * *

 _Ahora me encantaría pasar a sus sensuales reviews~  
¡Es tiempo de responder sus comentarios!_

* * *

 **sheblunar:**

Me alegra su ansiedad por el tema:3 ahora como veras; la lectora (Emma) ha causado varios problemasXD siendo su primero día o: causaste una muy buena impresiónXDD me encanta(? aajkshdXDD oohh sii~ esa sorpresa la verás más adelante, porque creo que será un gran proyecto, creo que ya sabes de lo que hablo:3

¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer!

Nos leemos:3

 **Alessia Scarlet:**

¡¿Interesante, ansiosa?! ¡biee~n! que sea capaz de captar la atención con el prólogo (╥‿╥) me siento realizada. XDD el modo de elegir de Reborn es único {{|└(o )┘|}} muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Alessia-san :33 ¡que también este de tu lado!

¡Nos leemos (~￣▽￣)~

 **Kisha-Hyuga:**

¡Me alegra que se interesante para ti, Kisha-san!  
¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! (◡‿◡)

¡Nos leemos:3!

 **Coco-tan:**

Me alegra que haya llenado ese espacio:33 pero también hay muchos PxL ahora, por eso igual dudaba en publicar el mío, Coco-san. Muchas gracias~ que el prólogo te haya capturado, me encantaXD sisisiisi, espero que haya sido ''bueno'' para ti.  
Hum~Hum~ me encantaría decirte pero ya te puedes imaginar (─‿‿─)

¡Nos leemos!

 **Rinny:**

¡Así es querida Rinny-chan! Muchas gracias que te alegre esta ¿entrega a domicilio? Otra interesada =u= déjame decirte que será una sorpresa, pero espero que te guste ¿ya podrás imaginártelo?  
AkjhsadXDD lamento eso, pero también quería causar ese efecto, soy bien malula:B  
SiiXD de Reborn se espera literalmente todoXD Tsuna siempre sufre la consecuenciasXD pero si~ como verás _nosotras_ somos las elegidas;3

¡Muchas gracias!

¡Nos leemos!

 **Feli:**

¡Vivaa~!  
Captó la atención de Feli-san:3  
Jojoo~ Reborn por dios que las haces callar XD niño malo(?  
Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización:3

¡Nos leemos!

 **A. Gedeon:**

¡Gedeon-san, aquí tiene más para usted! ¡¿en verdad?! ¡¿todas pero todas o.o?! si es así; ¡en verdad te lo agradezco mucho! No sabes cuan feliz me hace saber que cada historia te gust (╥‿╥) Kanade-san va a llorar… (De la alegría obviamente) espero que esta actualización te haya gustado y, con respecto a las otras, ya que las leíste y supongo que esperas una explicación de porqué no he actualizado, la verdad es que ''Academia Namimori'', voy trabajando en el capítulo cuatro, ''Más allá del límite'' pues, tengo una idea de ese cap, pero no lo he escrito, lo lamento:c, ''Estúpida y Sensual Tormenta'' el capítulo seis ya está listo pero todavía no encuentro adecuado publicarlo, ''Overfly'', tengo todos los capítulos listos, en total son quince, pero las iré actualizando a medida que pase el tiempo, etc. Y al final, ''La Meilleur assassin'', está terminado ¿verdad? Pero tengo una sorpresa con respecto a ese fic, y espero que te guste:33

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y todododo:3!

¡Nos leemos!

 _PD:_ ¡También actualiza tus historias que las estoy siguiendo!

 **Akane-Saeki:**

¡Me alegro que te guste Akane-chan:3! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (TTuTT) a mí también me gustan las tuyas, cada una (respecto a los PxL) las sigo, así que por favor actualízalas, ya leí los últimos capítulos de cada uno como; L'arma Migliore Della Mafia, Desde el futuro (si, también leo del _Fandom_ de Kuroshitsuji, de hecho, estoy siguiendo el manga:v, me encantaXD), The Dark's Guard, etc. De hecho me pregunto porque no las pongo en Favorites o Followers; pero ñee, las leo igual:3

¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, por F&F, gracias!

¡Nos leemos:3!

 **Fellicita:**

Sabes que estaba respondiendo los reviews cuando me llegó la notificación de tu comentarioXD así que estabas a tiempo(?  
Oow~ que eres tierna, muchas gracias, ¿yo también entonces te considero una fan? ¡presente y disponible!  
Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado:B la forma de Reborn, pues diría que es única, cuando piensas en Reborn piensas a la vez en miles de posibilidades para todoXD Pobre Nono-san que también sufrió con RebornXD. ¡¿Enserio?! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi primer fic;3 con respecto a eso, tengo una sorpresa:x.  
¡Así es~ vivan las lectoras que joderan el día a día de todos!

¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus sexys reviews~  
¡Gracias por el apoyo!_

* * *

Bien~ realmente espero que este capítulo no haya pasado muy aburrido ni nada, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario (con respeto) será bienvenido a todo, ideas, participaciones, etc. Agradezco su apoyo, espero que siga siendo así pero si se piensa de esa manera, siento que las estaría obligando y ¡no!

 _Libertad para todas:D_

Gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


End file.
